I Like It Rough
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: There was one in particular that knew how I liked it. And I liked it rough.


**I had the urge one day to watch this anime, and the next minute im reading sum fanfiction of GH, and NOW ihave written one. I hope you like it ^_^ please review**

* * *

'They all had their little quirks when fucking me. Kazuki liked to be gentle, the King liked to tease, Iwai liked my fist up his ass, Omi liked to talk dirty, Naruse liked to use toys, while the queen liked to claim me in bizarre places on the island. But _none_ of them new how to really please me. Sure they all were pleasuring but there was one in particular that knew how I liked it. And I liked it rough.'

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the door open and shut, but he did jump out of his skin when two strong arms curled around his waist. He turned his head to the side to get a better look at his captive, but was unable at the angle. A deep chuckle vibrated against Keita's back, signaling who it was.

"Ah Hideake Nakajima, back so soon?"

"Back so soon? It's been months since I had the pleasure of bedding you,"

"Now whose fault is that?"

"Not mine of course, I have been stuck using the company of Niwa and he is surprisingly a very submissive lover when dealing with a very dominant one."

"As I have found out, he joined me and Shinomiya one night and oh my god does the king beg, if it wasn't so hot to see Shinomiya's eyes darken with lust and take Niwa almost as roughly as you do me, I would have laughed my ass off," Keita said with a small smile adorning his plump lips.

"Hm that does sounds interesting, but I didn't come here to talk, my pet,"

"Yeah it would be pretty hard to talk, when my mouth's about to be full," Kieta smirked as he stood up and straddled Hide's thighs.

"Oh really, and who said I will grant you the wish of tasting me," Hide smirked at his toy.

"Aw Hide, we both know you can't resist my skillful tongue," and to prove that fact Keita leaned forward and sucked on Nakajima's ear lobe. He smirked against it, as Hide took a deep breath. Changing it up a little bit, Keita gently nibbled the ear while easing the pain with his tongue. Hide bucked as Keita moved towards his neck and sucked finding his sweet spot.

"Nnggh Keita, don't be a tease," Nakajima bit out

"A tease, Who me?" he asked innocently

"Yea, you. Now strip," Hide ordered

Keita slowly crawled off of Hide. He unbuttoned his dress shirt, sensually. Slowly pulling it off of his shoulders. Keita stuck his index finger into his mouth, lapping at it with vigor. When he deemed it well lubricated he trailed it down his naked torso. Once his finger reached his pants he started to unzip the hindrance. This is when he turned around, so his back was facing Nakajima. Hide grunted in displeasure, but that quickly turned into a gasp of surprise as Keita turned his head to the side to face Hide. With a devious smirk he slowly pulled his pants down, swaying his hips as he did so.

"Oh my, Keita, is that-?" Hide couldn't even finish, He was trembling with pleasure

"Yes its a butt plug," Keita stated as he bent over, raising his ass in the air. "I borrowed it from Naruse, I wanted to be ready for you, so you can take me as hard and rough as you want tonight"

Nakajima quickly reigned in his hormones, and said " Well I planned on taking you like that any ways, stretched or not,"

Keita groaned at the image that was placed in his mind, "Oh Hide, take me. Take me right here, right now. Fuck me til I pass out"

Keita started to thrust backward, rubbingh his dick on the carpetted ground, "Oh Hide, nnggh, what are you waiting for. I'm ready for you. Im wanton for you"

Hide couldn't hold in his desires any more, he jumped up and quickly took off his pants. He knelt on the ground behind keita and slowly started to tease his opening with the plug.

_In, out, in, out, twist, in, out, twist, in_

He pulled it out roughly making Keita yelp in surprise. Not waiting for the pain to subside, Hide lined up his erection and shoved it all in, to the hilt. "Take it you slut, let your asshole swallow me whole," Nakajima grunted into keita's ear.

The young redhead moaned in pleasure as his rough lover took him without lubrication. The hacker was thrusting so hard that the young freshman was basically a spring. Keita could feel rug burns developing on his knees as he bounced back and forth on Hide's cock.

"Oh Hide, harder… faster. Yes right there, come on, pound into me. Use me, abuse me, FUCK me" Keita growled out as he whipped his head backwards to stare at Nakajima.

Hide stared into Keita's beautiful blue lust filled eyes, as he rammed his cock into his tight entracne. Before Keita could comprehend what was happening, Hide lifting his young lover off of him, turned him around, and impaled Keita onto his member. Keita screamed in ecstasy as he was shoved onto the large cock. He wrapped his scrawny legs around Hide's waist, bringing themselves closer together, and forcing Hide deeper into him.

Nakajima thrusted up, meeting with everyone of Keita's bounces. He assaulted the young boys protraste with every thrust, making the kid see stars before climaxing. Hide dragged his nails along Keita's back as he too rode out his climax.

Keita dropped his head on Hide's shoulder as he caught his breath. The hacker inhaled the sent of his lover, calming his racing heart.

"Ya no," Keita started, "You're the only one, that pleasures me the way I want to be pleasured," he mentioned looking into the hackers intense eyes.

Nakajima looked smug for a second, before confused. "Wait the other's don't pleasure you?"

Keita looked uncomfortable while he answered. He can be fucked all nite long, but talking about it, while not during sex is a different story.

"Well they do, sorta. But you, you know how I like it. You know each little spot that get's me going, and your what I look forward to each night. I miss you when I sleep at night. I miss your warmth, and I miss you cock buried in me. I can't believe I'm saying this, after we purposly said this wouldn't happen. But I have strong feelings for you." The young freshman said shamefully, with his head down. He noticed that they were still connected, and saviored the moment before Nakajima pulled away, in disgust.

When Nakajima sat still, he looked up and was surprised to only see amusement in Hide's eyes.

"You know you have also weaved yourself into my heart," Nakajima said while picking at his nails. Keita gasped in surprise at the confession. Hide looked down at his young lover, a small smile on his face.

"You know you'll catch flies like that, _my love_," he whiserped seductively in Keita's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

Keita searchd his mind for a witty response, but was unable to, as Hide started to suckle on the freshman's neck. Nakajima bit down slightly soothing away any hurt with his tongue.

"Oh… Hide," Keita gasped.

The only sound throughout the night, was the sound of skin slapping against each other, and breathy moans follwed by earsplitting cries of pleasure. And the occasional bang on the door, for them to be more quiet was also a given.


End file.
